Their Remix
by WordFairy237
Summary: She is a dancer. A great one too. She is a nobody. He is the most popular boy in school's bestfriend. He is an amazing dancer. No one really knows who he truly is. Not even his "bestfriend". They are forced to become dance partners. What will come of this, especially since his "bestfriend" and her tormentor see them dancing... together. Divide /0 did the cover. OcxOC human
1. Their Remix Begins

** I do not own Maximum Ride, that belongs to James Patterson. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. They are (in order) 1. Hall of Fame by The Script ft. Will. . 2. The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder 3. Chasing the Sun by The Wanted 4. Pon de Replay by Rihanna 5. Kings & Queens by Audio Adrenaline . All music belongs to their respective artists. I do, however, own the story and my OC and some songs that will appear in later chapters.  
**

* * *

Their Remix Begins.

The music starts,the beat dropping soon follows.

She steps into the the middle of the dance studio.

He's already there waiting for her.

_Yeah, you could be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

She places her hand on the back of his neck.

He lifts her leg up with on hand and her waist with the other.

She wraps her other leg around his waist.

She closes her eyes as he dips her until her face is an inch from the floor.

_You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

She relaxes out of her hold, twisting away from him.

He lets go of her leg only grab her waist with both hands.

She, with her back to him, grabs the back of his neck with both hands.

The song changes.

_And if I can last thirty rounds_

_There's no reason you should ever have your head down_

_Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds_

_Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town_

She twirls out and kicks over his head as he ducks.

He punches the air, the very same spot her head was a second before.

She grabs his arm flipping herself over it.

He grabs her waist pulling her close.

They are now chest to chest.

_Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast_

_Now I'm yelling "Kiss my ass"_

_It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs_

_For you to realize you really ain't got it bad_

__He loosens his grip.

She slips away from him, fanning away.

She again kicks at him, only now she lands in a full split.

His face changes from a fierce to apologetic look.

He gently picks her up, again chest to chest.

They rest their heads on each others shoulders as the music changes again.

_I'm never, I'm never down_

_Lying here staring up_

_And you're looking down_

He lies down.

She looks down at him.

She slides down, crouching over.

One of her legs is outstretched and the other by his hip.

Her hands go on either side of his face.

His hands, at the same time, place themselves on her body.

_I'm never, I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around_

__She arches her back and elegantly spins her outstretched leg over his head, to stand.

He gets up as though he is a kneeling knight in shinning armor.

She runs into his arms.

He lifts and spins her around.

While still spinning she switches position, now her back faces him.

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

She wraps her right leg around his waist.

He slips his hold on her arms.

They are holding each other by the wrists now.

Still spinning she dips herself forward.

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

__He lets go of one of her arms.

She untangles her leg from around him and twirls up to his left side.

They stand still for the moment, staring into each other's eyes.

His left arm is out and his hand is on her waist.

Her right hand on his left shoulder and her left leg is pointed out infront of him.

They begin to move again as the music changes once more.

_It goes one by one, even two by two  
Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do  
Let's go, dip it low, then you bring it up slow  
Wind it up one time, wind it back once more_

Her left leg on to his right shoulder and around his neck.

He pulls her waist in, but her upper body is leaning back.

She quickly whips She moves her right hand to the back of his head.

He places his free hand on her upper, left thigh.

Her left hand lands on his back pulling her in close.

She slides her right leg back, arching back further and forcing him to lean forward.

_Hey Mr._

_Please Mr. DJ_

_Tell me if you hear me_

_Turn the music up_

He leans back lifting her off the ground.

She moves her left leg to the other side of his neck, flipping her whole body around.

His left arm grabs her right leg, wrapping it around him.

She places her left leg on the ground toes pointing out, making her do the splits.

Then she moves both her hands behind his neck and slides down him.

His hands go up her body and her hands move down his body as she slides.

The music changes for the final time, and they untangle from each other.

_Boys become kings girls will be queens_

_Wrapped in your majesty_

_When we love, when we love the least of these_

_Then they will be brave and free_

_Shout your name in victory_

_When we love, when we love the least of these_

_When we love the least of these_

She glides around as though she is in his arms and waltzing.

He dances in a graceful, powerful, and fighting manner around her.

As the music slows, they get closer and closer to each other.

They adjust their dance styles, slowly becoming the same as the other.

Finally as the last note has faded away, they are together, holding each other close.

Their final move.


	2. Addictive Music

** I would like to thank everyone who favorite, followed, read, and reviewed the first chapter, but I dedicate this chapter to Divide /0 and FinWasHere specifically. You will find out why at the end of the chapter. I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the songs in this chapter. The songs are It's Time, Underdog, and On Top Of The World, all by a band called Imagine Dragons. I have changed the story to where Iggy isn't the male lead, but my female OC's big brother, and that another OC is the male lead. Roll with it~**

* * *

Addictive Music.

A toned, pale body moves and dances before him.

A girl with dark hair.

Her eyes are closed.

I can't hear the music, but I can see the rhythm she moves with.

She starts with claps and stomps.

_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent?  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check _

She twirls, hands above her head.

Her baggy cargo pants flaring out at her ankles.

She brings her left leg up as she brings her arms out and down.

_I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night_

The bun on top of her head flies loose as she suddenly looks to her right.

She then kicks out her left leg, in a high arc.

Her hair, curly from moisture, is halfway down her back.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am_

She looks to her left, toward me, her gorgeous brown eyes open.

She sees me and looks slightly startled, but keeps dancing.

She runs toward a brick wall.

Once she is slightly up the wall, she back flips off.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am_

She lands on her hand momentarily, before spinning like a corkscrew.

She lands crouching right infront of me.

As she stands, she grabs my hand, dragging me out to the floor with her.

_Hey, that sounds like my luck  
I get the short end of it  
Oh I love to be  
I love to be the underdog  
Hey, that sounds like my luck  
I get the short end of it  
Oh I love to be  
I love to be the underdog_

She starts out with a simple two-step.

I catch on quickly, once I realize she wants me to dance with her.

I grab her waist and do a fast paced samba real quick.

She laughs at my goofiness.

I wish I were able to hear her.

_Hey, that sounds like my luck  
I get the short end of it  
Oh I love to be  
I love to be the underdog  
Hey, that sounds like my luck  
I get the short end of it  
Oh I love to be  
I love to be the underdog_

Her hand steals mine, she twirls out and back in again.

We are just, goofing off now.

I can tell she is completely ignoring the music by now.

This is the best time I've had in ages.

_I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but not til you prove it_

She starts clapping again.

She moves in quick circles around me, moving her hips.

I spin around just to watch her.

I can tell I look like foolish by the way she is laughing.

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

Her hips are swinging back and forth.

Her toned body is covered in a thin layer of sweat.

She lifts her hands above her.

_I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_

I snatch her hand forcing her to bring it down.

I pull her in close.

I lift her by her waist over my head.

_I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something_

She puts her hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes.

I gently set her down.

I am in my own little world now.

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now._

I lean into her, I notice I am a good four inches taller than her.

She leans into me, we are almost about to kiss.

Suddenly she looks to the studio door.

I look as well, I see a tall, dark-haired boy leaning in the doorway, clapping.

I read his lips to find out what he is saying.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," says the dark-haired boy.

I look to my dance partner.

"Please don't tell Iggy! Please Fang!" she begs.

"Whatever, I don't honestly care," says the dark boy, apparently named Fang.

"Just come on, before he gets pissed," Fang continues.

"Alright," she follows.

I never take my eyes off of her as she walks away from me.

She is almost out the door, then she looks back and waves.

* * *

** Alright, there we have it the second chapter. Anyway, the reason I dedicate this chapter to I Was Divided by Zero (A.K.A. Divide /0) and FinWasHere is because of these three reasons:**

**1. Divide /0 created the cover for my story**

**2. Divide /0 recommended my story to others**

**3. FinWasHere suggested bands in her review**

**I thank them both, I need more music though. In your review please suggest any band or song you think will be good. Also, please tell me what you think, and if any part of my story confuses you just PM me; I'm happy to answer any questions you may have.**

**до свидания (it's goodbye in Russian)**


	3. Daddy's Melody

**So this is from the girl's point of view, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to write or update lately. I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs in this chapter. These songs are Lose Yourself and Mockingbird by Eminem, Waka Waka by Shakira, Lana Del Rey's Making Out, and Unpretty and There Are Worse Things I Could Do as done by the cast of Glee.**

* * *

Daddy's Melody

She walks through the door.

There is the man she used to call Daddy.

Now his name is Father, that is ever since Momma died.

Her brother Iggy is standing next to him.

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment_

_Would you capture it_

_Or just let it slip, yo_

She looks just like Momma.

Iggy looks like Father, only skinnier and shorter.

Father glares at her and questions her on where she has been.

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

She answers him politely and honestly.

Something she says angers Father, he starts to yell.

She stays calm until he says a nasty thing about Momma.

With tears streaming down her face she runs out of the house.

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

She drives away, a piece of paper flies out the window of her car.

The letter lands at Father's feet.

He picks up the note and reads.

_I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
'Cause you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares_

"I miss you Daddy.

Ever since Momma died you're different.

I know about my cancer, and I hope you won't be too mad,

but I have to go know. You've changed and so have I,

please accept this. Momma wouldn't want use to be fighting this war.

Love your baby girl, Sena Tiesa Gavran."

_You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle_

All of the anger upon his face vanished.

The tears start to pool in his eyes and spill down his face.

His baby girl leaving him and he knew that there was no way to stop her.

She is just like her momma.

_You're on the __f__ront line  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious  
We are getting closer  
This isn't over_

With tears streaming down her face, she drove away from the only place she ever lived.

She drives into town. At a red light she stops and looks around.

There he is, the boy she danced with.

Just sitting in the café drinking something in the window.

_The pressure is on  
You feel it  
__But you got it all  
Believe it_

She parks her car in the lot.

She is a hot, sweaty mess with tear stains on her face and shirt.

She doesn't care, she walks in anyway.

Ignoring the stares she goes and sits next to him.

_How ya honey?,  
What ya doin'?,  
I been hula-hoopin' waiting for you, aah  
Oh haters, fakers, mass-manipulators,  
Don't know what you're tryin' to prove  
I'm the New York City queen queen,  
You should hear me sing sing,  
Baby I'm the real thing, check one two,  
Stop looking at my train-wreck life and start  
Listening to the way I sing the blues_

He doesn't seem to notice her until she is only a few feet away.

He looks up at her and emotions flit across his face.

Confusion. Realization. Shock. Worry. Anger

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today_

She says something looking bashful and about to break down.

He looks at her confused. She spoke too fast.

He gets a pen and paper and hands it to her.

She writes.

_My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'_

"Hello. My name is Sena. We danced together.

I'm sorry this is so unexpected, rude, and embarrassing,

but please help me."

He read her words twice then three times over.

Then to her confusion wrote something himself.

_There are worse things I could do  
Than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy  
And no good  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do._

"I know, I would recognize you anywhere.

And don't worry about you sit and stay.

Write down your story and I'll get you some tea.

By the way I'm deaf this is why I'm using the notepad.

My name is Sebastian Rhys."

_I could flirt with all the guys  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance  
Make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do_

As she is reading what he wrote he walks off.

She is astonished by a lot of things in that moment.

How can someone deaf dance so well?

Why is he so caring?

Why is he helping me?

_I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right  
Take cold showers every day_

Sebastian walks up and hands her the mug of tea.

Sena takes it gratefully and hands him the notepad.

He glances at it and notice that she hasn't written a word.

Tapping on her shoulder to get her attention he gives her a confused glance.

_And throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true_

She looks at the paper.

She notices that she hadn't written a word.

Oopsies. She takes a sip of her tea while reaching for the notepad.

The tea is too hot and tastes horrid, she ends up spitting it out onto him by accident.

_I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy  
_

He just looks at his shirt, then to her, and then to her tea, and back again.

The whole café is dead silent.

She is absolutely mortified and about to cry.

He throws back his head and begins laughing.

_I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry_

He grabs her arm an drags her to the door.

He smiles back at her and nods his head like come on.

_A fact I'll bet you never knew._

She just laughs and goes along with him.

_But to cry in front of you_

This is the most humiliating and fun thing she's done in years.

_That's the worse thing I could do._

* * *

**The boy's name just sounded cool to me. Sena is Sanskrit for warrior, Tiesa means truth in Lithuanian, and raven is the English translation of the Serbian/Craotian Garvan. The girl's name means the raven warrior of truth pretty much. Iggy's full name is Igneachan Kilian Garvan, which means the strong blind raven, and is Sena's half-brother. Fang's name is Adrian Creven Delano meaning dark fox of the night. Sena's momma was of Arabian/Persian descent. Iggy's was an Irish woman. Their father is a Lithuanian/Serbian man, who divorces Iggy's mom and then married Sena's mom who died of breast cancer.**


End file.
